Amor Equivocado
by hale cullen anna
Summary: El me deslumbro desde que lo vi, sin pensarlo dije si acepto, ahora cinco años despues, el hombre que me odia, me hace la mujer mas feliz de mundo por una noche para despues acabar conmigo


Cuando lo conocí me deslumbre por completo por el, y sin pensarlo mucho me case sin pensarlo y tarde me di cuenta que mi matrimonio había terminado antes de comenzar, cinco años depues el hombre que mas creía que me odiaba me da un rayo de luz en mi vida, para después de una hermosa noche , darme la peor obscuridad

Bella Pov.

Año 2009

Estaba a unos días de cumplir los 18 años, mi madre Renne había organizado una cena para festejarme, yo lo que de verdad quería era salir con mis amigas y tener un noche de baile y diversión con chicos de mi edad, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría, mis padres jamás me permitirían salir, mi padre Charlie decía que nuestro apellido era demasiado valioso y que nunca deberíamos andar en boca de nadie, claro que mis padres ante todo mundo era, el matrimonio perfecto ,los padres perfectos y los empresarios perfectos, por consiguiente yo tenía que ser la hija perfecta, había asistido a un internado católico y demasiado estricto.

Mi madre había escogido un vestido color melón bastante ridículo para que me pusiera esta noche, mis padres decían que si quería que alguno de los chicos de nuestro circulo me tomara enserio, tenía que ser una señorita recatara, ordenada e inteligente, así que ellos prácticamente decidían todo por mí.

Pero en mis más secretos pensamientos, quería salir, conocer cosas, tener un novio, mis únicas "amigas" eran Tanya y Jessica, ya que eran las únicas que mi padres aprobaba.

Estaba arreglándome, para mi "festejo de cumpleaños", la verdad es que lo que quería era que me tragara la tierra y me escupiera en otro planeta. Emily una de mis nanas, me había comento que había escuchado a mis padres decir que esta noche mi compromiso con alguno de los Cullen tenía que quedar sellado. Siempre supe que este momento pasaría, ¿Pero tan pronto?, parecía que mi amados padres querían deshacerse de mí.

-Isabella ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto mi madre, entrando a mi habitación, ella estaba impecable como siempre, un hermoso vestido de noche, un peinado perfecto y su maquillaje discreto a su edad.

\- Si madre- Dije resignada, viéndome por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación y reiterando que me veía completamente ridícula con ese vestido que no dejaba un solo centímetro de mi piel expuesta.

-Se que el vestido no es mucho de tu agrado , pero eres una señorita recatada Isabella, no una fulana que anda enseñando todo , como te ven te tratan- Dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación , claro que como me ven me tratan, me ven como una tota retrasada y así mismo me tratan.

Baje al enorme recibidor de la residencia Swan, mis padres estaban parados en la puerta, me puse junto a ellos y mi padre de inmediato me lanzo una mirada examinando mi atuendo y después hizo un asentimiento de cabeza aprobando lo que traía puesto.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, la verdad es que no sabía cuántas personas habían invitado mis padres y al 80 por ciento no los conocía, Emily esta atrás de mi, recibiendo lo obsequios que me daban, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había comentado, estaba ansiosa esperando la llegada de los famosos Cullen.

-Están aquí- Comento mi madre en un susurro.

Me puse completamente alerta los primero en entrar me imagino que fueron los Señores Cullen ,mis padres los saludaron afectuosamente enseguida de ellos entro una pareja, mis padres me los presentaron como Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale, a ella la conocía por que había ido al mismo internado que yo solo que había salido dos años antes que yo, después entraron dos hombres idénticos, pero mis ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el, sus ojos azules como el cielo, completamente correcto, enfundado en un traje negro su camisa blanca y corbata negra, su pelo rubio peinado con perfección, el hombre más guapo y perfecto que había visto en mi vida.

-Encantado señorita, soy Anthony Cullen- me saludo, yo extendí mi mano y el depósito un beso en ella , me había enamorado a primera vista

-El placer es mío – Respondí cuando Emily me empujo levemente por atrás, el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizo.

El se movió a un lado y se presento el otro hombre que ahora que los tenia de cerca podían notar todas las diferencias, el era mucho más blanco, con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su cabello era desordenado en un orden, era extraño, el también traía un traje negro solo que sin corbata.

-Encantado Edward Cullen- Dijo serio

Después entro una pareja, a los que me presentaron como Alice Cullen y Jasper Hales, de el había oído hablar en el internado, al parecer volvía locas a las chicas.

-Pasemos por favor – Pidió mi madre, al parecer mis padres solo querían quedar bien con ellos, en cuanto nos sentamos mis padres se encargaron que yo quedara junto a Anthony, y a mí no me desagradaba, si ellos querían que me casara con el lo haría encantada.

Anthony y yo comenzamos hablar, sabía que yo no tenía nada interesante que contarle, así que dejaba que el hablara y me tenia completamente en la palma de su mano, después de la cena mis padres y los de el nos pidieron que fuéramos al estudio.

Estaba toda la familia Cullen y mis padres.

Isabella, como sabes cuando tu padre y yo faltemos tu serás la heredera de toda la fortuna Swan y nos preocupa que quedes a merced de cualquier vividor, así que hemos decidido que la mejor forma de protegerte es casándote - Dijo mi madre seria.

-Anthony Cullen, es un muchacho preparado, de una excelente familia y grandes valores, por lo que hemos hablado con sus padres y hemos decidido que se casen – Dijo mi padre, soy solo sonreí y asentí emocionada, aunque de reojo pude ver que los hermanos de Anthony no estaban felices sus caras de desagrado eran evidentes.

\- Para mi será un honor casarme con Isabella – Respondió el tomándome de la mano delicadamente – Y prometo que la protegeré y nuestro matrimonio será ejemplar – Dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

-Anthony por que no le entregas a Isabella lo que le has traído –Dijo su madre la señora Esme Cullen.

El se levanto saco una cajita negra de terciopelo de su saco y puso su rodilla derecha en el piso, estaba hincado frente a mi – Isabella Swan, ¿Me harías en honor de ser mi esposa?- Pregunto el con una brillante sonrisa, abrió la caja y ahí había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Sera un placer para mi Anthony – Dije extendiendo mi mano izquierda.

Después de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura, mi madre y la de Anthony se reunían casi diario para ver los preparativos de la boda, me tomaban poco en cuenta, decían que tenia que ser el acontecimiento del siglo, la lista de invitados ya iba en 400 y seguía subiendo, mi padre el de Anthony ya habían firmado varios acuerdos comerciales, que se harían efectivos el día de la boda.

Anthony era muy caballeroso conmigo, nunca nos veíamos solos y solo me deba pequeños y fugases besos, yo sabía que era porque me respetaba.

Mis futuras cuñadas me hablaban poco, yo esperaba que conociéndonos un poco mejor me integraran pero no paso, la peor era Rosalie, ella siempre era grosera y sarcástica conmigo, yo sabía que era novia e Emmet desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabía porque me odiaba, Alice simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarme cuando me veía.

Emmet y Jasper solo eran educados conmigo, pero jamás cruzaban mas de cuatro palabras conmigo y de Edward no hablar, me veía como si yo fuera la peste, como si yo fuera lo peor del mundo y cada que estaba cerca de él se alejaba, siempre que me veía era con odio.

El gran dia de mi boda, gracias a dios mi madre no me había enfundado en un horrible vestido, habían elegido un hermoso diseñe de Vera Wang , la lista de invitados se había cerrado en los 600, los regalos habían comenzando a llegar un mes antes de la boda, mis padres nos regalaron una hermosa residencia y los padres de Anthony nos regalaron toda la decoración claro contratando a unos expertos los cuales tampoco pidieron mucho mi opinión.

Lo único que me hacia feliz es que sería la esposa de Anthony y que esta noche, seria maravillosa como en todos los libros que he leído, seriamos un romero y Julieta pero con final feliz.

La recepción había sido hermosa, cada detalle en su lugar, Anthony había estado en todo momento junto a mí, las fotos para la prensa habían salido hermosas.

Después de la boda saldríamos de luna de miel, otro regalo de los padres de Anthony, estaba muy emocionada.

Subí a la habitación del hotel para quitarme el vestido de novia y salir para mi luna de miel, en el pasillo me encontré con Edward.

-Felicidades Isabella – Dijo escupiendo las palabras, como si el felicitarme le quemara los labios.

-Muchas gracias, Edward – Dije tímidamente el me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Me imagino que estas nerviosa por tu noche de bodas? – pregunto con un poco de burla, se veía un poco pasado de copas.

-No creo que sea una pregunta apropiada- Dije aun mas nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Bella, el inoportuno de tu cuñado ya se va, disfruta tu esperada noche de bodas, aunque es una lástima que te quites tu sola el vestido de novia, ese es un placer que cualquier hombre haría gustoso- En cuanto dijo eso me sonroje hasta la punta del pie, Edward siempre tan frio y distante, estaba hablando de quitarme el vestido de novia.

-Anthony me pidió que viniera a cambiarme – Respondí seria, no era correcto lo que el me estaba diciendo ahora yo era la esposa de su hermano.

-Claro, Anthony, y para ti lo que el diga es ley ¿cierto?, bueno Isabella, espero que siga asi toda tu vida – Dijo acercándose a mas a mi – Aunque conociéndote jamás harías nada que decepcione a tu flamante esposo, te deceso un matrimonio largo y feliz, y que la próximas noches, sea tu marido el que te desvista y no tu sola – Dijo mirándome lleno de odio, cuando termino de hablar me dejo ahí parada, temblando de pies a cabeza, jamás nadie me había dicho palabras así.

No comente con Anthony lo que me había dicho su hermano, pero después de que salimos de la fiesta, y estuvimos solos, Anthony me ignoro por completo y se la paso pegado a su celular.

Llegamos al avión privado que nos llevaría a la isla donde sería nuestra luna de miel en Grecia, estaba muy nerviosa, Anthony no me había dicho una sola palabra.

No preparamos para despegar, - Isabella, quiero que aclaremos unos puntos de nuestro matrimonio- Dijo serio como nunca lo había visto.

-Claro – Me gire para verlo de frente.

\- Este matrimonio fue un gran y fabuloso arreglo comercial para ambas familias, y como tal quiero siga, yo no quería casarme contigo, pero es algo que tenía que hacer – No entendía lo que realmente me quería decir.

-No entiendo Anthony – dije perpleja.

\- Lo que intento decirte es que si piensas que tendremos un matrimonio de cuentos de hadas estas mal, no tenemos nada en común, y si quieres que sea honesto, no eres una mujer que se me haga atractiva – Con cada palabra que decía, sentía que el mundo se me acababa.

-Anthony, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? , dime si hice algo mal – Hable un poco desespera.

-Isabella quiero que todo quede claro, yo no dormiré contigo y lo que espero de ti es que te comportes como una excelente esposa delante de todo el mundo y recuerdes que de ahora en adelante llevas no nada más el apellido Swan también el Cullen, y tienes que comportarte y estar a la altura.

-Anthony, pero yo te quiero y si mi das oportunidad puedo aprender a ser una buena esposa para ti,- Dije desesperada por todo lo que él me decía, mi cuento de hadas se desmoronaba.

-No quiero lagrimas Isabella, necesito que entiendas como serán las cosas, y no pienso lidiar con una chiquilla malcriada como tu – Dijo molesto –Espero que te quedaran claras las reglas, yo seré discreto en todo lo que haga y siempre estaré en los eventos haciendo el papel que ambos nos toca y aquí queda zanjado este tema. – Sin darme oportunidad a decir otra cosa se puso unos audífonos y me dejo con mis lagrimas bañando mi rostro y sin realmente entender en que momento mi sueño se había convertido en pesadilla

Cuando llegamos a la isla, yo seguía con el corazón en la garganta, como era que todo se había derrumbado en cuestión de minutos.

Una chica de servicio me llevo a la que sería mi habitación , y como Anthony sentencio mi matrimonio había acabado antes de comenzar.

Año 2014

Estaba a unos días de festejar mi cumpleaños, como cada año sería una gran cena en la residencia de Anthony e Isabella Cullen, la prensa estaría afuera esperando por algún chisme o alguna noticia empresarial.

No podía creer que ya estuviera por cumplir cinco largos años de matrimonio con Anthony, y seguía siendo como el me dijo el día de nuestra boda, un acuerdo comercial, ante el mundo entero éramos el matrimonio perfecto, y cada que nos preguntaba por la llegada de los bebes, mi flamante esposo salía diciendo que aun queríamos disfrutarnos el uno al otro, y aunque sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que tener hijos yo esperaba retrasar eso lo más posible y estaba segura que Anthony también.

Los primero meses de nuestro matrimonio fueron complicados, por lo menos para mí, me esforzaba al máximo para que el me amara como yo a el, quería ser perfecta para él, su mujer ideal, lo que no sabía era que el ya tenía a su mujer ideal, Ángela una modelo de la que él estaba enamorado desde la adolescencia pero que sus padres jamás aceptaron por su trabajo y reputación.

Cuando me entere de que todas las noches que no dormía en la casa era por que estaba con ella, mi alma termino de romperse.

La relación con la familia Cullen no había mejorado mucho con los años, Rosalie Hale se había casado con Emmet y Alice Cullen con Jasper, casi por imposición de Esme me habían hecho su dama de honor, aun Rosalie me odiaba y ahora entendía que era por ella era amiga de Ángela y obviamente yo era la que estaba en medio de la felicidad de su gran amiga, con Alice aun no sabía muy bien porque era que no me quería, pero si era honesta cinco años después ya no me importaba.

Durante estos años, Anthony me había ayudado para que mis padres no intervinieran en las cosas que yo quería hacer, sabía que me ayudaba no porque le importara si no para que lo dejara tranquilo, nuestra relación por lo menos era cortes, hablábamos poco pero se podía decir que éramos amigos.

Había logrado ir a la universidad obviamente aquí en la ciudad, había estudiado literatura y arte, había aprendido dos idiomas mas, eso se me daba bien, mis padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo, Anthony intervino para que me dejaran hacerlo y eso ayudo.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto, mi madre aun seguía interviniendo en mis amistadas asi que seguían siendo nulas. Estaba por cumplir 23 años y casi cinco años de casada, y mis padres aun decidían quien podía ser mi amigo y quien no, pero sobretodo se podría decir que yo seguía siendo la Señorita Isabella Swan.

La relación con Edward no había mejorado ni un poco en todo este tiempo, cada que me veía era con odio, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo realmente grave, como se lo hubiera ofendido de la peor manera, Esme ya lo estaba presionando para que se casara, pero al parecer el quería seguir siendo de todas y para todas.

Hoy cenaríamos en casa de los padres de Anthony, asi que tenia que fingir mi mejor sonrisa y sacar el temple que había aprendido a tener estos años para aguantar a mis cuñados.

Anthony llego puntual por a las 7:30, había decido que hoy llevaría mi cabello suelto en sus ondas naturales, si iba aguantar unas horas de suplicio lo haría cómodamente.

Iba enfundada en un hermoso vestido Carolina Herrera que resaltaba mis curvas, esas que habían salido con el paso de los años.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis suegros ya estaba todos ahí, las cenas en casa de los Cullen eran casi una obligación y de gran etiqueta.

Anthony me tomo de la mano como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos en público, me dio la sonrisa de todo esta perfecto y entramos a saludar a su adorable familia.

Como siempre mis cuñadas me saludaban mas por educación y por que Esme estaba presente que por que realmente quisiera interactuar conmigo en lo mas básico.

Emmet y Jasper como todos unos caballeros me saludaron y preguntaron como me encontraba, y mis suegros elogiando lo bien que nos veíamos Anthony y yo.

Edward solo me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el era el que menos disimulaba el desagrado que yo le provocaba

La cena paso sin mayores contratiempos que los habituales como las malas cara de mis cuñadas y la presión de mis suegros porque Anthony y yo tuviéramos un hijo, cada que mencionaban ese tema Edward se reía era como si el supiera cómo era mi matrimonio detrás de las puertas.

Cuando pasamos a la sala de estar para tomar el tradicinal bandy, me disculpe para ir al tocador y como rara vez me tope con Edward que venia saliendo del estudio.

-¿Cómo estas Isabella? –Pregunto acercándose a mi.

-Bien Edwad, gracias ¿y tu? – La verdad es que yo si era educada.

-Bien Isabella, gracias , que tal vas con Anthony? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-De maravilla, Anthony es un marido estupendo – respondi dando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que mi hermano ya te quita el vestido, que por cierto el que hoy traes te sienta de maravilla – Dijo enojado.

-No creo que sea un comentario apropiado – Dije ruborizada.

-Tan mojigata y niña como siempre, no me extrañada en lo absoluto que …. – Edward corto la frase .

-No te extraña en lo absoluto que? – Pregunte curiosa.

\- Nada Isabella, nada – Dijo y como siempre se fue dejándome ahí parada como siempre.

Me tarde más de lo necesario en el tocador, no quería estar con la jauría, cuando Salí, vi que Edward, Anthony y Emmet entraban al estudio, me acerque para decirle a mi esposo que me sentía indispuesta , la puerta del estudio estaba entre abierta.

-Anthony no puedes seguir jodiendo así las cosas, mi padres cada día te presionaran mas para que tengas un hijo con Isabella – Le decía Emmet.

-Aparte te has descuidado mucho, la otra noche te vi con Ángela – Le reclamaba Edward, así que todos sabían que mi marido tenía una amante y que nuestro matrimonio era más falso que una moneda de tres pesos.

-No puedo dejar a Ángela, la amo, y no me importa lo demás – Decía mi esposo, mi corazón sintió un dolor agudo, ya no amaba a Anthony, pero me dolía saber que nadie me amaba a mi. – No se cómo voy a resolver lo del hijo con Bella, la verdad es que a menos que baje el ángel y la embarace no se de que otra manera será – Dijo mi esposo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunto Edward en tono molesto.

-Hablo que desde que me case con Isabella, jamás la he tocado- dijo Anthony.

-No me jodas, de verdad me estás diciendo que nunca has hecho el amor con tu esposa? – Pregunto Emmet sorprendido.

-Nunca, y no lo voy hacer, Isabella no se me antoja en lo mas mínimo, no levanta la mas mínima pasión en mi, ni siquiera borracho podría tocarla – Cuando dijo eso, me sentí humillada.

Edward volteo a la puerta y me vio, el quedo tan en shock como yo al estar escuchando lo que Anthony decía - Isabella es una mujer de convento, no es una mujer que pueda levantar el lívido de ningún hombre, ella tan correcta, que no me imagino a ningún hombre deseándola o haciéndole el amor – Dijo Anthony.

-Cállate – Le ordeno Edward.

-Bueno lo que el dice es verdad, no es fea pero tampoco es como si cualquier hombre la quisiera tener – lo apoyo Emmet.

-Carajo que se callen – Dijo Edward y señalo a la puerta, Emmet y mi esposo giraron y me vieron ahí parada.

-Isabella – Dijo Anthony sorprendido, Emmet ni siquiera me sostuvo la mirada.

-Me siento indispuesta crees que nos podamos disculpar con tus padres – Dije tratando de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible mis lagrimas

-Claro, vamos – Dijo Anthony y salimos a la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Nos disculpamos con sus padres y nos retiramos, de camino a casa no dijimos nada, la verdad es que no había mucho que decir.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa el chofer me ayudo a bajar, Anthony como de costumbre bajo detrás de mi – Saldré esta noches, no me esperes – Dijo y tomo su auto y se fue, el no me esperas era sinónimo de mañana llego a cambiarme e irme a trabajar como todos los días.

Subí a mi habitación y por fin pude llorar de humillación y vergüenza, no sabía que estaba pagando, pero necesitaba alejarme unos días, lamer mis heridas donde nadie me viera, así que le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que me iría a la casa de la playa unos días, que le dijera a mis padres la mentira que más le conviniera y después me informara, que regresaría a tiempo para organizar la cena de mi cumpleaños.

Su respuesta fue un Ok. Así que esa misma noche Salí para la casa de la playa, ahí no había personal de planta, eran de entrada por salida y lo agradecía, quería estar sola, poner en orden mis ideas.

Todo estuvo listo en menos de una hora, y Salí a mi retiro voluntario. Los primeros dos días me la pase encerrada en la casa llorando, limpiando mi alma, gritando de frustración y dolor, hoy me habían dado ganas de tomar mas de una copa, hoy tenia ganas de romper por lo menos esa regla, mi madre siempre decir que nunca tomara dos copas por que se veía mal en una mujer.

Hoy quería tomarme la botella completa y mi misión estaba cumpliéndose, llevaba mas de media botella, estaba un poco mareada, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, puse música y me senté en el balcón que daba vista al mar, con mi copa en la mano.

Pero mi tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el odioso sonido del timbre, sin muchas ganas y un poco mas mareada me levante a ver quien era. Cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte a la desagradable visita.

-¿No me invitas a pasar, donde quedaron tus modales Isabella? – Pregunto mi demonio personal, entrando a la casa sin ser invitado.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- Pregunte molesta.

-¿Estas ebria?- pregunto entre divertido y preocupado.

-No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones – respondí retadora, al parecer el vino me daba valor.

-Y no tienes que dármelas, solo es una pregunta- Dijo cauteloso.

-¿Que haces aquí? Pregunte nuevamente.

-Quería saber que estabas bien – Dijo sin mirarme y revisando toda la casa.

-Dudo mucho que yo te preocupe- dije con tono de burla.-

-Isabella, los que estábamos hablando la otra mis hermanos y yo no le tomes importancia, eran puras tonterías – Dijo apenado

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y caminar a donde había dejado mi copa servida hasta el ras, ¿ de verdad eran tonterías Edward? – dije aun riendo.

-Claro que si - Dijo el formalmente como si de verdad se lo creyera.

Yo di un trago largo a mi copa ,la deje de nuevo en la mesa y me acerque a Edward –Si estas tan seguro porque no me haces tu el amor- La cara de Edward fue un poema, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Estas ebria- dijo nervioso, quien lo diría, Edward Cullen nervioso.

-Me acerque más a el, para quedar completamente pegada a su cuerpo, - Por favor Edward, hazme mujer, te lo estoy rogado- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Isabella no sabes lo que me pides- Dijo el como si el solo hecho de pensar en tocarme le doliera.

-¿Tan repugnante soy? , las palabras de Anthony y Emmet me habían hecho mucho daño – Anthony y Emmet tienen razón, no soy capaz de levantar nada en ningún hombre, solo mírame – Y sin pensarlo mucho me quite la bata que me cubría , traía solo ropa interior, Edward no aparto los ojos de mi cuerpo. – Se que no soy Ángela, la bella modelos de Victoria Secret- Dije aun mas dolida

-¿Sabes lo de Ángela? – Pregunto aun mas sorprendido si es que era posible.

-No soy tan tonta Edward – Dije y tome de nuevo mi copa y di un trago, pero de un segundo a otro mi copa había desaparecido, Edward me la había quitado de la mano.

-Deja de beber y ponte la bata – Dijo enojado.

-Te molesta ver mi asqueroso cuerpo Edward? – Pregunte mas enojada que nunca, así que si el alcohol me volvía osada, lo haría hasta el final y sin pensarlo me quite el sostén, - Pues lo siento , pero esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana – le grite.

-No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que estás haciendo – Dijo el como si tratara de controlar algo.

-Si lo se, y sabes que hare mañana, saldré a la playa y le pediré al primer hombre que me haga mujer, que me haga el amor , así que puedes ir y decírselo a tu familia perfecta- Le escupí en la cara.

-Ningún malnacido playista tocara un centímetro de tu piel – dijo lleno de furia y mirándome fijamente.

-Tu no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo – Le grite y me trate de alejarme para ir por otra copa.

Pero Edward me tomo del brazo y me pego completamente a su cuerpo – Claro que puedo hacerlo y te juro que lo hare – Dijo y de un momento a otro estampo sus labios a los míos.

Nunca en mi vida alguien me había besado como lo estaba haciendo Edward, sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda y su lengua invadía mi boca de la manera mas deliciosa , sus manos fueron bajando mas hasta quedar en mis nalgas y el acariciaba con maestría, yo solo me dejaba llevar.

Sus ojos se habían obscurecido el no dijo nada mas solo me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la habitación , el sabia donde esta cada cosa aquí venia seguido con su familia.

Me recostó lentamente en la cama, pensé que se alejaría y lo jale para besarlo de nuevo, con manos muy torpes comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, el se separo de nuevo y me ayudo a quitársela completamente, había visto varia veces a Edward sin camisa, pero era la primera vez que apreciaba su cuerpo, el hacia bastante ejercicio y su cuerpo parecía esculpido a mano, acaricie su pecho lentamente, sentí como se estremeció.

Baje mano para deshacerme de su pantalón, el nuevamente me ayudo con eso, cuando por fin lo completamente desnudo, me quede maravillada, quería tocar todo, explorarlo todo, el volvió a ponerse sobre mi y me beso nuevamente, pero esta vez, su beso fue diferente, lento, pero cargado de sensualidad que jamás había ni siquiera imaginado que existía.

El comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajaba lentamente por mi pecho , mi espalda se arqueaba, era como si cuerpo pidiera mucho mas – Tranquila pequeña, esta noche es tuya – Me susurro con un tono de voz que me erizo hasta el mas pequeño vello de mi cuerpo.

El tomo en su boca uno de mis pechos y lamio y mordisqueo lenta y suavemente mi pezón, se dividía para atender mis dos senos. Yo me estaba volviendo loca, nunca me había imaginado que e pudiera sentir tanto placer, pero Edward no paro ahí, bajo aun mas y repartió mas besos en mi vientre plano, en mi cadera y con mucho cuidado de deshizo de mis pantis que aun traía puestas, el abrió mis piernas lentamente y aspiro el olor de mi zona mas intima, intente cerrarlas pero el no me lo permitió y lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua entrando en mi.

Sentí como su lengua toco mi botón mas sensible y me desconecte por completo , ya no pensaba ni razonaba, era demasiado placer lo que sentía, algo en mi vientre comenzaba a formarse, quería gritar, quería sentir mas, sentía que estaba por tocar el cielo.

Y asi fue sentí un explosión y mi cuerpo temblaba mi manos estabas en la enredadas en el cabello de Edward, cuando por fin toque las estrellas y explote por completo.

Edward subió de nuevo a mi altura y me beso, probé mi sabor en el y eso hizo que volviera a sentirme excitada.

-¿Estas lista para mí?- Pregunto Edward mirándome.

-Más que nunca- Respondí de inmediato.

El se posiciono en medio de mis piernas – Dolerá un poco , pero prometo que pasara y después será puro placer – Me prometió. Sentí como su miembro en mi entrada, me sentía ansiosa, necesitaba que el entrara en mi, en comenzó a abrirse paso y sentía como resbalaba lentamente dentro de mi.

El empujo un poco más fuerte, y el dolor fue intenso –Prometo que pasara – dijo repartiendo tiernos besos en mi cara - Tranquila – Dijo sin moverse, después de unos minutos yo moví mi pelvis y vaya que el dolor había desaparecido, y algo nuevo y completamente diferente se sentía.

Edward comenzó a empujar mas y mas, yo no podía dejar de gemir, me moría de placer, me estaba entregando por completo a Edward.

Después de otras dos maravillosas explosiones de mi parte y una por parte de Edward, enredamos nuestros cuerpos saciados y me quede completamente dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté Edward estaba parado en la ventana, completamente desnudo yo -maravillándome de su sublime cuerpo.

-Buenos días – Dije aun con voz adormilada.

-Es hora que nos vistamos y nos vayamos – Dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Edward que es lo que pasa? – Dije preocupada, asi que me enrede en la sabana para tapar mi desnudes y me pare para abrazarlo. –Edward se que te sientes mal por Anthony, pero no tienes por que, el y yo no tenemos un matrimonio – Dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

El se separo bruscamente – No digas tonterías, lo que paso aquí es un error, tu estabas ebria y me estabas rogando, me dio lastima y te di lo que pedias – Dijo lleno de coraje – Asi que olvida lo que paso anoche aquí -.

-¿Me hiciste el amor por lastima? – Pregunte , tratando de que el nudo doloroso que se estaba haciendo en mi garganta no me rompiera.

-Vámonos Isabella- Dijo Edward y se metió al baño.

Me senté en la cama tratando de no comenzar a hiperventilar, no se cuanto tiempo tenia ahí sentada , Edward salió bañado y completamente vestido - ¿No estas listas? – Dijo molesto.

-Yo no ire a ningún maldito lado contigo, ¿ Que demonios le hice a tu familia para que disfruten humillarme tanto? – Pregunte llena de odio.

-No hagas dramas, compórtate como adulta, ya obtuviste lo que querías, una noche de sexo-Dijo acercándose molesto a mi.

-Yo regresare hasta mañana, para comenzar a preparar la cena de mi cumpleaños, asi que no te preocupes, te aseguro que olvidare lo que paso esta noche – Dije sin mirarlo, no quería que me viera totalmente rota.

El se quedo unos minutos más observándome y después sin decir nada mas salió. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, mi cuerpo aun tenía su aroma y en mi mente los recuerdos de sus besos y caricias me volvían loca , cuando me metí a bañar talle fuertemente la piel, quería borrar todo rastro de el de mi cuerpo.

Y como dije al día siguiente regrese a mi casa, Anthony no estaba había salido a viaje de "Negocios" , la verdad lo agradecía, no quería verlo ahora.

Tres semanas después estaban todos los Cullen y mi familia en mi casa celebrando mi cumpleaños, los mismo de siempre y lo mismo de siempre.

La única cosa fuera de lo común, era que Edward había llegado con Irina Denaldi, la hermana de Tanya mi "amiga", tomados de la mano.

Cuando pasamos a la sala para tomar una copa, Esme se veía feliz y radiante. – Isabella, disculpa que hagamos esto aquí, pero es un momento importante- Dijo mi adorada suegra – Edward e Irina están comprometidos – dijo llena de felicidad.

Me quede sin palabras, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja, Edward me miro fijamente, yo no podía moverme de mi lugar, algo dentro de mi no me permitía moverme, y lo peor es que nunca algo había dolido tanto, las imagines de la noche que pasamos juntos llegaron a mi mente como flashes – ¿Isabella estas bien? – Pregunto Anthony, y hasta ese momento Salí de mi trance.- Si , muchas felicidades a la nueva pareja dije levantado la copa que tenía en mi mano – Sabia que tenía que aguantar lo más posible.

Después de dos horas interminables de escuchar planes de boda y luna de miel, por fin se fueron, en cuanto todos se habían despedido, Anthony me dijo que saldría y hoy mas que nunca lo agradecía , en cuanto mi marido se fue tome el volvo del estacionamiento y Salí rumbo al departamento de Edward.

Como el portero me vio de inmediato me dejo pasar, sabia que era la cuñada de Edward, me dijo que estaba solo en su apartamento. Subí al último piso, ahí estaba el departamento de Edward, en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron el ya estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?- Pregunto molesto.

-Necesitamos hablar – Dije y sin decir nada mas entre a su departamento, deje mi bolso en el sillón y me quite el saco.

-No creo que sea prudente que la esposa de mi hermano este a estas horas aquí – Dijo el, se veía que había estado bebiendo.

-Bueno Edward, tampoco era prudente que te acostaras con tu cuñada y aun asi lo hiciste, por lastima si quieres, pero te acostaste conmigo – Dije con coraje.

-¿Que demonios quieres?, Isabella no entiendes nada, durante cinco malditos años no has entendido nada – me grito desesperado – Tu sigues siendo una niña estúpida enamorada de Anthony, que hasta dormida lo nombras – Dijo con coraje.

-¿Te vas a casar con Irina? – Pregunte nerviosa.

-Si, claro que lo voy hacer y te aseguro que me asegure de yo le quite el vestido de novia el dia de nuestra boda, te aseguro que ella si pasara noches de pasión a mi lado – Me dijo sabiendo que me estaba hiriendo con lo que me decía. – Y lo mas importante ella si tendrá hijos míos, y no andará rogando a nadie que la haga mujer – Eso fue el tiro de gracia. –¿Esta claro Isabella? –

-Muy claro Edward, no te preocupes no volveremos a molestarte – Era lo único que me quedaba.

-¿Volveremos? – Pregunto asombrado.

Ya no quede a despejar sus dudas, Salí del departamento, sentía que me estaba volviendo loca , Salí del estacionamiento acelerando a todo lo que daba el maldito auto, las lagrimas me nublaban la vista, quería olvidar todo, quería dejar de existir.

Quería ser libre de esta maldita vida y de un momento a otro sentí un impacto y ya no supe nada de mas.

Edward Pov.

Después de que Isabella salió de mi departamento , me tome dos vasos de whiskey de golpe, la garganta me quemaba, como mi alma se había quemado durante cinco años.

Después de pasar la más hermosa y maravillosa noche de mi vida con mi Bella, como en mi mente le decía, a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y la vi entre en mis brazos, mi mente comenzó a idear como escaparnos juntos, por primera vez en cinco años ella me miraba a mí, era mía, tal vez era la esposa de Anthony en un papel, pero era mi mujer.

Estaba por despertarla cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de Anthony, ella seguía amándolo al grado que dormida hablaba de él, ahora me daba cuenta que me había pedido hacerle el amor por que yo soy el gemelo de el, y toda la noche había deseado que el fuera el que le hubiera hecho el amor toda la noche, con la devoción que yo se lo había hecho.

Así que cuando ella despertó la quise herir como ella lo había hecho conmigo, y lo logre, pero esta noche cuando mi madre anuncio que me casaría con Irina, al ver a mi Bella destrozada quería parame y gritar delante de todo que ella era mía, y que solo le había pedido matrimonio a Irina por despecho, porque Bella jamás me amaría.

Pero como siempre cuando Anthony se acerco a ella, de inmediato cambio, ella lo único que necesitaba era a mi hermano para estar bien.

Cuando mi portero me aviso que mi cuñada esta subiendo , me puse nervioso, pero sabia que Bella nunca me amaría como yo a ella.

Asi que la única forma que me quedaba para proteger mi orgullo era tratarla mal. Que se alejara de mi, que me odiara. Fui cruel con ella no la deje hablar no deje me explicara nada, solo la ofendí mas y mas, su mirada cuando se fue, hizo que me dieran ganas de matarme.

Algo en mi corazón me decía que mi Bella me necesitaba, me sentía inquieto, estaba por salir a buscar a Bella, cuando mi celular sonó y aparecía el numero de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa papa? – Fue lo primer que respondí, estaba apurado.

-Edward, localiza a Anthony hasta debajo de las piedras- Dijo mi padre nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Isabella tuvo un accidente y la llevaron al hospital, esta muy mal, así que localiza a tu hermano – Dijo mi padre y colgó.

Yo sabia que Anthony estaba con Angela, así que llame al departamento de ella y dije lo que había pasado , pero yo ya iba al hospital , estaba seguro que estaba violando todas la leyes.

Cuando llegue al hospital ya estaba toda mi familia excepto Anthony y los padres de Bella, nunca había visto a Charlie Swan perder el control, quería golpear a todos, quería que le dijeran que su hija estaba bien.

-¿Que han dicho de bella? – Le pregunte a Rosalie

-Al parecer se estrello con un árbol , no han dicho mucho, pero la policía dijo el que choche estaba destrozado - Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie preocupada por Bella,.

40 minutos después llego Anthony excusándose del trafico y la lejanía , yo quería matarlo, los médicos no nos decían nada, hasta que por fin salió un medico, todos corrimos a donde el estaba.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija? –Pregunto Renne hecha un manojo de nervios.

-La señora Cullen esta fuera de peligro, la bolsa de aire, la protegió, desafortunadamente no pudimos salvar al bebe que esperaba – Cuando el medico eso el alma se me cayo al suelo, a eso se refería cuando dijo "ya no vamos a molestarte" por eso ocupo el vamos, ella sabia que estaba embarazada de mi.

-¿Isabella estaba embarazada?- Pregunto Anthony en shock.

-Si, tenia pocas semanas, no mas de 4 – Dijo el doctor.

-Lo siento hijo – Dijo mi madre abrazando Anthony cuando el que realmente había perdido un hijo era yo.

-¿Ella se pondrá bien?- Pregunto mi padre.

-Si tiene algunos golpes y cortadas pero se recuperara y pronto podrán intentar tener otro hijo – dijo el medico.

-Queremos verla - Dijo Charlie ansioso.

El medico nos autorizo entrar a verla, por unos minutos en cuanto entramos, Charlie y Renne fueron a su lado , bella estaba despierta, Anthony aun estaba en shock de saber que mi Bella estaba embarazada.

Hasta Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a abrazarla y yo como estúpido parado al lado de la puerta , quería correr a su lado, besarla y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, que ella era mi vida y mi mundo, que no importara que no me amara, que me dejara cuidarla y yo amaría por los dos.

Anthony se acerco a ella y comenzó a llorar mas – Creo que es mejor que los dejos solos, - Dijo mi madre.

-No- Dijo Isabella. Quitado a Anthony de su lado.

-Tranquila todo está bien – Le decía mi hermano.

NO-Grito mas fuerte ella, todos nos quedamos quietos – Nada estará bien, estoy harta de esta maldita vida de mentira – Dijo desesperada.

-Bella cálmate- Le pedí, era la primera vez que el decía así en voz alta.

-No me voy a calmar, estoy harta de esta maldita vida de mierda y mentira que llevo, acabo de perder lo único bueno que me ha pasado y para mi desgracia no morí con mi hijo – Ella estaba fuera de si.

-Hija tranquila yo se que ha de ser muy doloroso, pero Anthony y tu tendrán mas bebes – Le dijo su madre de forma tierna.

-claro que no tendremos mas bebes mama, mi matrimonio con Anthony es una mentira, el bebe que espera era de otro hombre por que mi esposo jamás me ha tocado, por que el y yo somos dos extraños que solo actúan delante de la gente, el tiene a su amante desde hace mucho – Isabella estaba completamente fuera de si, una alarma de su monitor comenzó a sonar y una enfermera entro a la habitación y nos pidió que saliéramos que iba a administrarle un calmante.

En cuanto todos estuvimos fuera, Charlie golpeo a Anthony. – Juraste que harías feliz a mi hija – Le reclamo.

-Lo que ustedes hicieron fue un maldito trato comercial, nunca se pusieron a pensar que yo podía amar a alguien mas – Grito mi hermano.

-¿Quién es el padre del hijo que mi hija acaba de perder?- Pregunto Renne mirando con coraje a mi hermano.

-No lo se, ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada – Dijo mi hermano.

-Tenemos que calmarnos – Pidio mi padre.

-Ese hombre debe de venir – Dijo Renne.

-Claro que no, eso haría un escándalo – Mi madre preocupada por el escándalo-

-No me importa el maldito escándalo, mi hija necesita estar con el hombre que ama en estos momentos. – Nunca me imagine que ellos pudieran reaccionar asi.

-Yo se quien es ese hombre – Dije. Todos voltearon a verme como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Quién es, donde podemos localizarlo? – Pregunto Charlie desesperado.

-Soy yo, el bebe que bella esperaba era mio – Dije y sentí lagrimas caer al por fin poder decir que ese bebe era mi mío y poder llorar por el.

-¿Te metiste con la esposa de tu hermano?-Pregunto mi madre horrorizada.

-No mama, me metí con la mujer que he amando hace mucho años, mucho antes de que tu y mi padre decidieran que Anthony era el que se casaría con ella., me metí con la mujer que he tenido que tratar mal para que jamás se diera cuenta ella era mi vida y que aunque fuera odio me conformaba con que sintiera algo por mi – Dije desesperado – Yo soy el que tenia que estar adentro abrazándola y consolándola, no Anthony, el jamás la ha amado, ni siquiera sabe nada de ella. – Le reclame a mi hermano.

-Edward hermano yo no sabia que la amabas- dijo el serio.

-No me importa nada en este momento, TU – Dijo Charlie señalándome – Entraras a esa habitación y harás que mi hija este bien, por que juro por lo mas sagrado que es ella que si mi hija no se recupera te matare con mis propias manos – Me amenazo.

Yo no espere a que me dijeran nada mas fui a la habitación de Bella, le habían puesto un calmante muy suave así que ella aun estaba despierta -¿Qué quieres? – Dijo en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Estar contigo- Dije acercándome a ella lentamente.

-No te preocupes no voy decir que el padre de mi bebe era tu – Dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Ya lo saben- respondí y senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? – Pregunto preocupada.

-Yo se los dije, de verdad creías que me quedaría callado y no pasaría esto contigo, no Bella, se que amas a mi hermano, pero si me das una oportunidad, te juro que el amor que siento por ti bastara para los dos – Le dije tomándola de la mano.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Que te ame desde el instante que te conocí, y no fue el día de tu cumpleaños, yo te conocí en una comida en casa de Tanya Delnadi, pero tu ni siquiera me miraste, días después me entere que mis padres y los tuyos querían que se unieran las familias, y ellos decidieron que seria con Anthony, pero yo quería que me miraras el día de tu cumpleaños y yo así poder conquistarte, pero viste a Anthony y todo desapareció para ti, así que yo me hice a un lado, pero en todos estos años no he dejado de amarte ni un solo momento, y quería odiarte de verdad que lo intente, pero no pude, me enamore de ti a primera vista, el dia de tu boda me emborrache hasta perderme, yo era el que quería estar a tu lado, quería que fueras mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos y tu solo quería a Anthony, así que prefería tratarte mal, para que sintieras un poco de dolor que yo sentía.

-Edward … - Ella quiso decirme algo pero no la deje, ahora hablaría yo.

-No Bella, voy a desnudar mi maldita alma ante ti ya no importa nada, yo sabia que te habías ido a la casa en la playa por que siempre te cuido, cuando ibas a la universidad yo te vigilaba, quería estuvieras bien, asi que fui a buscarte, esperaba tener el valor de decirte lo que sentía por ti, asi que cuando llegue y me pediste que te hiciera el amor, mi parte racional me decía que esta mal que estas ebria y que seria aprovecharme de ti , pero mi parte egoísta me decía que por fin serias mía.

Asi que no hubo mucho que pensar y te hice el amor, con toda la pasión , devoción y amor que tengo por ti – Sabia que estaba siendo estúpido por estar llorando delante de ella.- Pero en sueños dijiste el nombre mi hermano, y ese fue un puñal clavado en mi corazón, asi que me volví a comportar como un estúpido yal dia siguiente me comprometí con Irina.

-Edward hace mucho que no siento nada por Anthony, y la verdad es que ni siquiera se si sentí verdadero amor por el o solo me deslumbre por el. – Dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Cuando me entere que habías sufrido un accidente quería morirme, no sabia que haría si algo te pasaba y cuando el medico nos dijo lo del bebe, sentí que la vida se me acababa ahí, perdóname Bella, perdóname por haber sido un cobarde y no haber luchado por ti- Le rogué.

-Edward , en este momento me siento mal, me duele el alma, mi corazón esta sangrando, pero lo que me acabas de decir, no te imaginas lo que significa para mi – Me dijo llorando

-Bella,mi Bella dame una oportunidad, te juro que no te pediré nada a cambio, ni siquiera que me quieras – Le suplique.

-Edward no digas eso, eres un hombre maravilloso y lo que sentí contigo cuando estuvimos junto se que no lo podría sentir por nadie mas jamás – Me dijo ella. –Pero ahorita necesito sanar yo primero , dame tiempo Edward – Lo que ella me pidiera seria ley aunque me doliera el alma.

Bella salió una semana después del hospital, ella me pidió que no la buscara, sus padres se la llevaron a su casa y Charlie dijo que se comenzarían los tramites de divorcio, mi padres querían matarme por haberme metido con la esposa de mi hermano, y a pasar de que Anthony les explico todo ellos no entendían y veían todo cuadrado, mis hermanos y cuñados no podían creer que yo hubiera amado a Bella en silencio tantos años, mi compromiso con Irina lo rompi el mismo dia que Bella había tenido el accidente , sus padres querían matarme y tal vez me harían un favor.

Mes y medio después el divorcio se hizo efectivo Anthony de inmediato corrió con Angela, yo todos los días le mandaba una docena de rosas blancas a bella, no quería que se olvidara de mi, pero ella no daba señale de querer hablar conmigo.

Tenia mas de dos meses de no hablar o ver a bella, la verdad es que no la culpaba si no quería volver a verme, era lo menos que me merecía, por haber sido un imbécil con ella.

Anthony me pidió si podía ir a la casa en la playa a sacar sus cosas, ya que esa casa se la quedara bella, yo obviamente no quería ir, pero quería volver a estar aunque fuera una ultima vez en el lugar donde una noche había sido tan feliz.

Cuando llegue se me hizo raro que hubiera gente, había luces prendidas, entre con la llave que me dio Anthony, y ahí esta ella, nuevamente con una copa en la mano y su bata.

-Tardaste mucho- me dijo en cuanto me vio, yo no entendía a que se refería.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunte acercándome al grado de casi poder sentir su respiración.

-Ahorita no quiero hablar, quiero ser tu mujer esta y las próximas mil noches – Cuando dijo eso, ella tomo la iniciativa y me beso, me sentí vivo de nuevo.

Me separe de ella, quería que estuviera segura - ¿Estas segura?- Le pregunte con miedo a que me dijera que no.

-Mas que nunca- Y la muy hechicera se quito la bata, para demostrarme que en esta ocasión estaba completamente desnuda, yo me quede en sin palabras, ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo al balcón, al parecer tenia todo muy bien organizado , velas , vino una esponjosa manta y el mar de escenario.

Ella comenzó a desnudarme lentamente , yo dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, yo era completa e irrevocablemente suyo.

2015

Aquí estábamos casi un año después, la prensa había hablado por meses, de nosotros, mi madre casi le daba un infarto diario de los chismes que salían en las revistas, Anthony se caso con Angela seis meses después de divorciarse de Bella, los Cullen y Swan seguían teniendo negocios en común, pero Charlie solo lo había aceptado cuando su hija le dijo que por ella no había ningún problema, y a pesar de lo conservadores que podían ser apoyaron a Bella cuando les dijo que ella y yo viviríamos en unión libre, casi era el cumpleaños de mi hermosa novia, pero esta vez no haríamos ninguna estúpida cena formal, ya había organizado todo para irnos a una hermosa , solitaria y paradisiaca playa en México donde le pediría que se casara conmigo, y claro que podía decirme que no, pero dado que dentro de 6 meses tendríamos un bebe no creía que mi hermosa Bella me dijera que no, así que no casaríamos frente al mar, ella y yo solos, ya después que organizaran lo que quisieran, y esta vez me encargaría de quitarle el vestido de novia.

Buenos pues aquí el final de este One Shot que escribí para ustedes, en agradecimiento, espero me dejen su valiosa opinión, saben lo que significa para mi.


End file.
